Right here waiting for you
by X Harley x Doc x
Summary: So rose met the doctor when she was 17 and fell in love with him instantly but she doesn't tel him how she feels about him and continues to go as plan untill he leaves her behind with amelie pond will she ever be able to trust him again.
1. The tenth hour

**Author note: I know the doctor is suppose to regenerate but I really ship ten and rose so this won't be him regenerating. **

**Plot: rose met the doctor when she was 17, and fell in love with him but doesn't tell him her feelings because she knows he does not do relationships. But things change when she gets left behind with Amelia pond can she trust him not to leave her again?**

**Rose's Pov.**

The doctor and rose were a team. But rose was madly in love with the doctor but she knew he didn't do domestics, she knew that from the very first day she met him in the shop that he blew up. He was always on the run always moving he never stood still not for one second, rose had been there through everything. Rose had nearly lost her own life because of the doctor and now a normal person would head to the hills and avoid the person but Rose every time she saw the guy run around the tardis doing some crazy or just smile at her in an ordinary way her heart would literally leap out of her body. The only place she wanted to be was with the doctor she promised him forever and that's exactly what she gave him. Now look at her it had been 3 years since he blew up her work place and she was following him still through the hard times and the good times.

The doctor and rose had landed in Amelia's back garden he had lost control of his ship crashing into her shed. Rose had rolled around the tardis causing herself to get some bruises and cuts but the doctor was fine he jumped up and ran out of the tardis doors "oh don't worry about me" she yelled after him as she pushed falling planks of wood off her legs and made her way out of the tardis. Everything was dark so she could barely see but she did see the house light, it was only a few meters away so she just presumed that's where he went. Rose hurried along up the pavement she saw the door a little bit opened "Doctor" she yelled pushing the door.

" Up here rose quick…" the rest of it she didn't hear since he spoke so fast that she barely got any of their conversation. Rose ran up the stairs to see a little ginger girl standing next to her doctor looking at a crack in the wall but it wasn't an ordinary crack she could see some kind of eye yelling "PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED" .

"What the hell is going on doctor" she questioned. A blue light came out of the crack hitting the doctor's pocket before it forced itself shut.

"What was that" the little ginger girl beside the door asked before turning around "who is that" she tugged at the doctor's jacket. But he was too busy looking at his psychic paper.

"That's it come on Rose" The doctor ran off leaving rose confused and a little girl following. Amelia and rose both ran out to the garden but he was gone, there was no box just a broken shed. The doctor had left without her once again.

"I'm rose I travel with the doctor" she said staring into the space hoping the doctor would return for her.

"Amelia Pond" the little girl smiled up at her "do you think he'll come back?" she began questioning rose.

"Yeah of course he will sweetheart he's not going to leave you with a crack in your wall and me here with a complete stranger" she smiled nodding. Rose had no idea what was going on but she had to keep control of the situation "now where's your parent's?" she looked around to see if she could see a car.

"I live with my aunt and she's not here." She smiled.

"What do you mean she's not here how old are you?" she shook her head.

"I'm 11 year's old enough to look after myself" at this point you could hear the Scottish in her voice it was coming out nice and clear.

"well come on let's not stand out here I'll wait till your aunt comes back so you're not on your own" she smiled taking the girl's hand and leading her into the house.

Rose stayed in Amelia's room, looking out the window 12 hours had passed and he still wasn't there. Rose had been abandoned by the man she loved.

**Authors note: 2****ND**** CHAPTER DUE NEXT WEEK! ;3 I'm going to be splitting up the episodes to build tension or to see if I actually get people reading this! **


	2. Tenth hour part 2

**The tenth Hour part 2!**

**My original plan is to only update weekly but since I'm pretty much have this story planned I would try and post a chapter at least once a day. I'm sorry that the last chapter was short. **

**Previously: Doctor left Rose with Amelia Pond. **

The doctor ran around his Tardis yelling and shouting random things, the doctor hadn't even stopped to realise that there was no rose. There was no one in the box. "you know rose I just knew there was something fishy about that crack and I just knew there was something" he chuckled to himself talking aloud. The doctor stopped in his tracks to have a look around, it was empty just him and the box "rose where are you" the doctor hit his head with his hand.

The doctor had left his rose behind, his very own pink and yellow human being that he cared so much for. She was 17 years old when he met her and she didn't even begin to question him she just followed him through time and space. The doctor and rose a team, but the problem being that the doctor loved rose more than a rose he wanted more than nothing than to have her in his arms and call her his.

The box finally materialized in the back garden, without thinking the doctor jumped up and started running out the door making sure to slam the doors.

"AMELIA, ROSE I FIGURED IT OUT" he ran to the door using his sonic screwdriver to open the door. But the house was empty. There was no sight of anyone. The doctor continued to run, he ran up the stairs till he got the second floor when he was met with a bat to the face. The doctor fell to the floor as the young ginger girl laughed.

When the doctor came to he tried to get up but he was handcuffed to the radiator.

"Suspect is under arrest send back up soon sir" the girl had her back turned to the doctor and looked like she was talking into a radio.

The doctor tried to pull himself free till he realised he was handcuffed, he looked around confused "where is rose and Amelia Pond" he yelled.

"you know Amelia" she turned around standing only a few inches away from him.

"yes little Scottish ginger girl about yay high" he raised his hand to show the height of the little Amelia that he had only met like 5 minutes ago. The police officer turned around and spoke into her radio "sir send back up quick he knows something about the disappearance in the tyler and pond case".

The doctor's hearts stopped when he head her say rose's surname "what do you mean Tyler where is rose? How long has it been" he yelled. The man was getting impatient and just wanted to see his little pink and yellow human again.

"Rose Tyler and Amelia Pond have been missing for 10 months" she looked at him weirdly.

" No No I told Amelia 5 minutes but I had problems with the tardis it's playing up right now." The doctor shook his head before trying to push himself off the floor but falling back down.

"tell me how many rooms on this floor" he looked at her with all seriousness.

"why?" the young police woman began to fidget with her skirt as she questioned him.

"because this might save your life how many rooms" he questioned her.

"five" Amy pointed at the rooms as she counted them.

"wrong, look in the corner of the eye the spot you didn't want to look" the doctor pointed to behind her. The door was slightly open.

"No don't go in there" he yelled as she pushed the door open.

"all this time how have I not known about this room" she yelled behind her.

"get out of there" the doctor patted his pockets "wheres my screw driver it's silver with a blue thing at the end"

Amy made her way into the room it was empty, and very dusty. How had she not seen this room it was part of her house not that the doctor knew that she was in fact Amy but why had this not occurred to her to see this room. Amy heard his shoutings and just ignored them "it's in here" she yelled staring at the sonic screw driver.

"it must of rolled under the door now get out of there" he yelled.

"yeah and then it must of jumped up onto the table" she mumbled to herself as she pulled the sonic screwdriver off the table it was covered in slime. Amy was looking around she could feel like something was watching her but what was it. She kept turning around but nothing was behind her.

"what is it what's going on" the doctor yelled still trying to pull the handcuffs of the radiator

"I don't know there's nothing but I can feel something" she yelled.

"Amelia Pond just get out of there now" The next thing the doctor saw was Amelia throwing the sonic and standing next to him.

The doctor tried to use his sonic but it was too covered in slime so he began banging it on the radiator.

"just run you've got back up coming" he nodded.

"there is no back up" she shook her head.

"I heard you on your radio"

Amy took off her hat revealing her long ginger hair "I'm a kissogram"

"you're a kissogram"

"this was all I had left I lent my nurse outfit to a friend" she nodded looking at the door.

The doctor finally released himself he grabbed hold of Amy's hand and they started running. They got to the Tardis but the problem was It had locked them out "no no come on baby let me in" he stroked his door but nothing happened. The doctor caught sight of the shed that he had crashed the very first time he came here.

"this shed is new" he looked at it before licking it a little "It's about seven years" the doctor spun around "why did you say ten months" he looked at her.

"come on we've got to go that thing is coming" she smiled pulling at him.

"no why did you say seven years"

"Why did you say five minutes" She yelled before running the opposite direction into town. The doctor stood still for few minutes before running after Amelia. Amy kept up her pace walking into town as she sent a text to rose.

**_Rose he's back meet us by the post box in five minutes xoxo Amy_**

The doctor finally caught Amelia up, she was pulling her skirt down once again. "your Amelia"

"and your late"

"your little Amelia pond"

"I'm Amelia and your late"

"you hit me with a cricket bat"

"12 years and 4 psychiatrist"

The doctor looked at her weird

"I kept fighting them"

"why"

"they kept saying you weren't real they even tried to lock rose up"

"where is rose"

Amy stopped and pointed at rose. Rose was standing by the post office, she had her arms wrapped around her body trying to keep warm.

"ROSE" the doctor didn't even think he saw his little human and ran at her. The rose looked at him and when he got close he thought her and him were going to hug one another but that's not what happened. Rose brought her hand up to his face slapping him hard.

"how dare you leave me" she ranted.

"rose look I'm sorry i…." they were interrupted by the radio transmission

"Prisoner zero will be taken from the residence or the human residence will be incinerated". Rose,Amy and the doctor just stood there looking around finding out where it was coming from.

**Next chapter maybe tomorrow if I get some reviews: **


End file.
